Swept Away
by xXOathkeeperXx
Summary: A Zutara oneshot where Katara meets the mysterious BLUE SPIRIT! Aang and co. are kidnapped by Azula and it's up to the mysterious BLUE SPIRIT to rescue them, and time for Katara to thank him Spiderman Kissing scene style!


**Oathkeeper: **This is my first one-shot ever, and it is inspired by **tenshiyaki**'s fan-art of Katara kissing Zuko Spiderman Style, and then Kawaii-Lyn, who came up with this amazing idea.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender...if I did, I'd be jumping for joy and I'd have Katara falling madly in love with Zuko...do you see EITHER of those? Nope.

* * *

**Swept Away**

By, xXOathkeeperXx

_Ever since I was a young girl, I dreamed of being rescued or getting swept off my feet. Growing up, I listened to the bedtime stories my Gran-Gran would tell me before I fell into my own world; a world where I created the story and where everything came true. It was only my dreams where everything I desired came true; it was my haven, my place to escape from the world and the horrible things that were emitted upon it._

_But my brother though differently. He didn't believe in these places I dreamt of. He was a realist and I was an optimist, but we balanced each other out and that is all that mattered. Although, I knew that even people like my brother could be wrong once and awhile. I knew he was wrong, and my dreams were to come true some day. I would just have to wait._

_What makes me laugh, is when I remember the day I was swept of my feet by the most mysterious man I had ever seen. His presence was…breathtaking. As much as I would love to prove my brother wrong, with his ridiculous theories, I keep this story to myself, because it keeps the experience even more magical._

_I'll never forget that day. The day I thought I'd never see my friends or family ever again, and the day where…I was swept away._

* * *

It had been another long day traveling, and Azula was hot on our trail. Aang was attentively holding onto Appa's leather straps as he directed him to go higher and higher into the air. I scurried to the back of the saddle, but only to see Azula's Fire Nation ship not too far behind. 

Sokka was keeping an eye out for land, since Aang was too busy trying to keep us away from the Princess' blasts of lightning.

"There's land over there!" shouted my brother, as he pulled the small telescope away from his right eye.

"Appa, yip-yip," responded Aang, as he whipped his arms up into the air, causing the reigns to hit Appa's head lightly. Moments later, the bison quickly lifted itself up into the air and then down, to increase its acceleration. We were so close from escaping her.

As our speed picked up, I headed towards the back of the saddle once more, while grabbing on tightly to the sides. The ship wasn't there anymore. Where had it gone? My heart began to race, as my fear of getting captured increased. Her ship was nowhere in sight, and the thought scared me greatly.

Suddenly, Appa stopped in such a way, that both Sokka and I had hurled ourselves to the front part of the saddle. Then everything was smooth and quiet.

The next thing I knew, Aang was nowhere to be seen as Appa roared angrily into the empty horizon. Seconds later, I heard a whisking sound and turned around quickly fearing for my brother's life; but he was not there, and neither was Momo.

I heard something rise up behind me, as a strong gust of wind whirled up behind me. Slowly, I turned around in pure horror to see both my brother and Aang bound together. Tai Li, one of Azula's "friends" must have grabbed them while we were off guard…while _I_ was off guard. I was supposed to protect them, but I had failed.

I looked up at the Princess who was levitating before me. She had acquired a very familiar war balloon from a certain inventor, and ever since then, Azula has been able to keep up with us. I was angered at Teo's father, but I remembered how he helped us fight off the Fire Nation, and my bravery was almost restored. Even everyday people like them with no skills for bending, or of even being warriors, were able to defeat the Fire Nation. I know I was by myself, but I had to escape, even if it meant leaving Appa behind.

I quickly moved on top of Appa's head and whispered for him to escape from Azula and that I would find him later, as I slipped the bison whistle into my pocket. He roared loudly in response, as I jumped off the saddle and into the arms of the ocean below me. I quickly twisted my hands in a circular motion and then down, causing myself to slow down. Before long, I had hit the water unharmed, but that was not the case for Appa.

Averting my gaze above me, I felt nothing but terror arising within me. Appa too had been captured by Azula's fleet of relentless Fire Nation. We had been tricked; she had other soldiers on back up all along. I watched as Appa was consumed by a net and fell onto the hard surface of the Fire Nation Ship. Unlike others I had seen in the past, this one was much larger and could handle the weight of the large bison.

Without any time to spare, I started to move my hands in a backstroke like motion, propelling myself through the water. My skills had improved greatly over the past month, as I started to lose sight of the Princess and her army.

Catching my breath, my feet had hit the sandy shores after Waterbending for hundreds of feet. There was nothing left in me…I had exhausted myself. For just a few moments, I lowered myself onto the sand and looked up at the sky. My friends were captured and I had no idea where they were out in the ocean. But I had to keep going; just like her brother, Azula never gave up.

My vision started to become blurry, and my mind was becoming foggy when a strong grasp on my wrists took a hold of me as I was lifted onto my feet in a quick instant.

_Why did it feel so familiar?_

Quickly turning around, I saw what seemed to be a teenage boy standing in front of me; only his face was concealed by the most mystifying mask I had ever seen. It features were so intriguing and intricate. The blue color it radiated was just…mesmerizing. The rather large smile that was carved across its face is what kept me hypnotized and black eyes gave me the most endless stare.

He motioned his hand for me to follow him deeper into the woods that were just outside the shores of the small beach. I sneered lightly, but followed anyway regardless of my apprehension towards the enigma.

Then, we started to run. I was already tired from my Waterbending, but ignored the numbness of my legs and followed the masked hero deeper and deeper into the woods. Night was befalling us as my shadow grew larger and the visibility out in front of me decreased. Then we stopped.

He showed me to a medium sized house that had been built years ago.

"You'll be safe in here," he whispered huskily, as he opened the door for me.

I walked past him, following his leading hand gesture and store at the mask once more. This young man had already saved me twice before; once in the market when I had run into the pirates again, and then a second time when I was separated from Sokka and Aang during a dreadful storm. He was the Blue Spirit, but my realization of this fact had come too late for me to thank him, as I turned around and he was gone.

I had fallen asleep, and dreamt about the masked teenager who had saved me for the third time. Why was it me? Was it to be fate for me to meet his masked hero? Or was it just mere coincidence. I didn't know. His presence, danced in my dreams, but these happy moments were interrupted by the sound of a loud thump outside the door.

Lifting myself up from the ground, I ran to the door and opened it fearfully only to see my brother, Aang, Appa and Momo all resting peacefully on the ground. I looked around my surroundings in a hurried manner, trying to find the person who had rescued them. Then, a shadowed figure came out of nowhere, behind my brother.

He held two broad swords as he carefully ripped the ropes around my brother's wrists with two graceful swipes; then, he started to dash away.

"Wait!" I yelled in desperation.

But he kept running. My rest had restored much on my energy as I quickly maneuvered myself through the thick woods. His acrobatic skills gave him a slight advantage, but I had my water skin which gave me an advantage as well.

Forming a light water-whip, I lifted my arm and forced it in the direction of the Blue Spirit. The cold water wrapped around his ankle, as he started to fall towards the ground, but a nearby branch had caught his pant leg.

He started to scurry, trying to escape from my grasp, but I brought another bit of water with my other hand and directed it towards him, hopefully to throw him off guard.

Then it happened.

Our hands were inches away from each other, as I stared in amazement. His right arm had released a small amount of fire while my right arm still had control over the small ball of water.

There was so much tension and passion between the distances of our hands. Fire and water had come together, not to destroy, but to neutralize one another.

"I just wanted to thank you," I whispered, letting go of my control of the water-whip. I looked up as the water trickled down the tree and onto both me and the Blue Spirit. I watched as the small droplets of water traveled down the mask, catching the rays of the full moon. All I could hear was the heavy breathing between the both of us, as our defenses had depleted.

I smiled lightly as I placed my left hand upon his mask.

"Wait…" he managed to stutter, but was interrupted by me hushing him quietly.

My hand crept around the edges of the mask, feeling every inch of its wondrous beauty. I carefully began to slide it down, my heart racing each second. I felt him tense up slightly, so I stopped, revealing only the lips of my rescuer.

Placing both my hands onto each side of his face, I brought my lips to his, ending the silence between us. His kiss was so…enchanting. The kiss enthralled me, bringing me back into my own little world once more, only this time was real. He was so passionate, his kiss full of softness. I could feel how much he yearned for me as the kiss deepened even further.

I was breathless. Part of me didn't want to turn away, but I had to. I had pulled away from his wonderful romance, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. And with that, I kissed him once more on his lower lip, leaving an icy breath behind.

* * *

_My brother always told me that my dreams were just silly, and things that would never happen. But I don't believe him. When I kissed him, I felt something real. Something I had never felt before. I had met my prince…**a **_**_real prince._**

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** hope you all enjoyed! **PLEASE REVIEW.**

And for those of you who are reading "My Heart's a Battleground" there should be a new chapter up in the beginning of the week.


End file.
